


Making Whoopie (Pies)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A sad lack of Severus., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 15:Making Cocoa, and for Hogwarts365's prompt: # 222: “Do what is right, not what is easy nor what is popular.”― Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart, Domain.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Making Whoopie (Pies)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 15: [Making Cocoa](https://i.imgur.com/th4uqlA.jpg), and for Hogwarts365's prompt: # 222: “Do what is right, not what is easy nor what is popular.”― Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart, Domain.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Whoopie (Pies)

~

“Next,” said Molly, dipping a spoon into the glass container of cocoa powder, “add cocoa. It gives the crust a hint of chocolate.” 

“Okay,” said Harry, jotting notes. “And then?” 

“Mix the batter until it’s even.” Molly waved her wand, and the wooden spoon spun around in the mixing bowl.

“Isn’t there an easier way?” whinged Ginny. “Hermione says Muggles purchase pie mixes in shops and they taste fine—”

“Nonsense.” Molly shook her head. “Food should be made with love.”

Ginny made a face. “Whatever.”

Molly huffed. “Listen, if you do what’s right, and not what’s easy, or popular, you’ll be fine. Trust me, the kitchen’s my domain.” 

“Yes it is,” agreed Harry, shooting Ginny a quelling look. “What’s the next step?” 

Molly smiled, patting his shoulder. “Sometimes I think you’re more my child than my actual children.”

Ginny snorted. “Harry’s only interested because he thinks making Snape your pie will get him lai—” 

Harry glared at Ginny. “Shut it!” he hissed. And as he threw a tea towel at her, Molly frowned. 

“Get him what?” she asked, clearly puzzled. 

Ginny grinned wickedly. “Never mind.” Pulling the tea towel off her head, she rose. “I plan to be a famous Quidditch player, so I refuse to worry about that stuff.” 

“Cooking skills are always useful!” Molly cried after her. 

Harry cleared his throat. “The next step, Mrs Weasley?” 

Molly eyed him. “Was Ginny right? Is this all to seduce Severus?” Harry’s blush was clearly answer enough. She smirked. “In that case, forget the pies. I’ve just the thing. Put down those notes, you won’t need them.” 

Harry blinked. “Okay.”

Once she’d given him her recommendations, Harry was wide-eyed. “And that works?” 

She winked. “Every time.” 

Jumping up, Harry hugged. “Thanks, Mrs Weasley.” 

When Ginny returned, Molly was humming and the pies were out of the oven. “Did Harry leave?”

“Yes.” 

Ginny snagged a pie before noticing Harry’s abandoned notes. “He left his notes.” 

“He won’t need them,” Molly said serenely. 

Ginny frowned. “Why not? Wasn’t that the whole point of him visiting? What’s he doing instead?” 

Molly smiled. “I’ve found it doesn’t matter what you serve a lover if you’re naked when you serve it.” 

~


End file.
